james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Flux Vortex
I thought that the flux Vortex was caused by strong electro magnetic anomalie because of the tree of souls, not the unobtainium. Dr. augustine said that there were 10^12 trees and 10^4 electromagnetic connections between the trees. this to me makes it seem to me that the concentration of "roots" connecting to the tree of souls creating a strong electro magnetic flux (which would result in floating mountians) is more likely the culprit than a shiny rock thats 120 feet under. what do you all think? edit?Txantslusam 'Atan 04:16, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :We already had this discussion on the German wiki and came to the conclusion that we don't know at all what the cause of the Flux is. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 20:06, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I think Dr.Augustine hinted that it may be the collection electro magnetism when they were looking at false color images and says "there is something very interesting going on there biologically" and also their pilot says "yeah, thats what fucks up my instraments" also, in a real life situations solar flares can mess up navigational tools and other electronic devices because of the high amounts of electromagnetism. i feel that the culprit is very apparent. Txantslusam 'Atan 20:13, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Because of ambiguity, i am leaving the cause unknown. DONT CHANGE IT UNLESS YOU HAVE A CITATION!Txantslusam 'Atan 21:11, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Citation? Okay would this tip the scale away from unobtainium? i could add alot to this page if you all agree to it http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Electromagnetism Txantslusam 'Atan 00:52, February 23, 2010 (UTC) : This would lead to nothing but speculation, which we try to avoid. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 04:49, February 23, 2010 (UTC) how so? where does it say other wise? i dont think unobtainium is a viable answer either. Txantslusam 'Atan 04:52, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Why not electro magnetism? If the trees talk to eachother with 10^4 connections between them this means that there are 100,000 connections between just *two* trees so, if we multiply 100,000 by 10^12 we get about 12,000,000 connections planet wide ALL these connections are collectively known as Eywa; she is smarter than ANYONE here. lol lets say that the trees have twice as much energy than the human brain flowing through them due to the gravity influx and electromagnetic activity coming from the planet being orbited and the two stars of Apha Centauri, thats 40 watts. 40W X 12,000,000 = 480,000,000 watts thats 480 Megawatts; thats 470 times STRONGER than a lighting bolt! SO, if the tree of souls is the apex of all this activity that means that its getting 480 Megawatts of power every second of every day! (this also means if anyone tried to cut down the tree of souls they would have set fire to the planets atmosphere instantaneously; dodged a bullet there huh!? lmfao.) and if the unobtainium is amplifying the effect (let say 6x due to the amount?) that makes it even MORE plausable because that would be 2,880,000,000 megawatts! Now WHY cant this amount of power lift the mountians AND create a Flux vortex?! this is enough power to send the Delorian so far back it time, it would smack Gandalf in the face! ( i feel like an ant compared to Eywa lol.) Txantslusam 'Atan 05:53, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :- 1. There is more than one Tree of Souls (the one in the game for example). :- 2. It is stated nowhere that the Tree of Souls is the center of the network. It will most likely follow the principles of distributed computing and peer2peer communication (which we call the internet). :- 3. You are making wild assumptions. :- 4. That's what I call speculation. :- 5. You are an ant compared to Eywa. ;) Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 14:12, February 23, 2010 (UTC) okay, in the movie, they said that the tree of souls us the apex of all this activity( i believe i have it quoted above), they have given me the amount (10^4 and 10^12), the ONLY thing that i have "made up" is the base amount of power going through the branches. which is more than likely 40watts simply because they biolumenesce. EVERY thing else is information given to me about the movie (alpha centauri, Polyphemus, etc.) i dont want to add this *guess* of ungodly amount of power to the page, i want to add the *process*, which eleminates the stub status. the book says that it is "amplified unobtainum"; you told me this last night, when you said "this all doesnt make any since". and there is nothing else in this *demention* that would cause a computer/weapon malfunction like the one seen in the movie unless it was some sort of *magnetic* activity, be it from unobtainium or not.Txantslusam 'Atan 15:49, February 23, 2010 (UTC) The Survival Guide says that Unobtanium can amplify the natural magnetic field of the moon, repel magnetic fields and can also contain a magnetic field. The book mentions that the stone arches were created by the magnetic fields of Unobtanium, that each floating mountain is surrounded by a magnetic field gradient, and two theories about how the Hallelujah Mountains were created (one involves Unobtanium and the other Eywa). The Flux Vortex isn't mentioned in the book at all. Everything we know about it is from the movie. So everything we know are the 2 facts that are in the article, now. It is obvious that there is a connection between Unobtanium, the Flux Vortex and the floating rocks, but there is no source for it. So we know, in fact, next to nothing about it. Therefor, we should wait for further info from Cameron's novel, the next Avatar sequel or whatever might come. Making assumptions on how it might work will lead to nothing but confusion. You could add a commentary section with some theories, but since we try to concentrate on the facts provided by the Avatar universe, it wouldn't be wise to start putting in assuptions based on (nearly) nothing here. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 19:48, February 23, 2010 (UTC) i think we should only put something on if we have evidence to back it up. does everyone agree? Tsmu[[User talk:Tsmukan|k